Forum:New weapon types.
One over the things I would love to see in borderlands sequel is more weapon types.The 8 current types dont cut it. post here your new weapon TYPE ideas.(not individual weapons).I have been thinking: melee weapons grenade launchers rifles (overpowerd snipers, but no scope) some form of thrower, can be incinerary or corrosive infinite ammo but limited stream time POST YOUR IDEAS Some sort of Boomerang with added effects. Maybe like able to hit up to more than 1 enemy. GetTheGat 02:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) MEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEE 03:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The alien weapons do probably already fill this role, but I would like to see some energy weapons. You would think that some manufacturer would have reverse engineered some alien guns and made their own energy weapons. And there would be different types like pistols, rifles, shotguns, and a special one that shoots a continues beam; all depending on the body and barrel of the gun. to make them different however, they would use battery like ammo and would primarily deal fire based damage instead of shock. Of course, like I said, the Alien weapons do, more or less, fill this role. Lone-Wanderer 03:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Flamethrowers, or causticthrowers, etc. seem like a cool idea to me, maybe fuel cells for ammo. Rifles, no offense, is a really dumb idea. People already fire from the hip all the time with snipers, and just about everything else as well. I personally love having scopes on my snipers, revolvers, etc. But more and more I see people who don't care for scopes, even on SMGs whose accuracy is quite low, and with a scope would be a decent bit more tame. Either way, the rifles idea seems unnecessary to me, but throwers I've always loved. Makes me think of Bioshock, hahah. Grenade Launcher they pretty much covered by making the Jackal as well as there are shotguns which fire rockets which is basically the same thing, minus the arch that's unnecessary anyway. Boomerang is basically exactly what Mordecai's Bloodwing is, but more refined. If you really had a boomerang for a weapon, nobody would use it because you would actually have to aim and figure out where you need to throw for hitting your target. Unless you mean a homing boomerang, in which case you're at exactly what the Bloodwing already is, so that idea seems unuseful to me as well. Melee weapons on the other hand, I also thought is a good idea. As soon as I saw Sledges' Hammer, and Hanzs' sword, I remember wanting them to just pound everyone. Although there already is a melee system, maybe they could make a sort of "fifth" weapon slot which you can equip a stronger melee weapon. But you can only equip a larger melee weapon by holding smaller weapons. Like if you're holding a bunch of large weapons, ie: shotguns, rockets, snipers, then you can only have a smaller melee weapon like a knife or something, but then if you use small weapons, ie: repeaters, revolvers, eridians, then you can use a large melee weapon like Sledges' Hammer or Hanzs' sword. There's definitely some decent ideas for new weapons, but a lot are going to fall into a rehash or just a new angle on current items, so you have to really think it through. - K1ng 03:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) id like to see a chaingun of some kind that took directly from the ammo no clip invoved wich would be so nice for a soldier liking the mele and some just plain heavy guns like the eridians on the lancer.Aren01 20:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) New melee weapons- different enemies will drop melle weapons, like sledge will drop his hammer, the lance assasins will drop their plasma swords, and you can switch your current melee weapon to their's. A Chaingun would be pretty sweet, assuming they did it properly. They'd have to make it weight down your character, like your sprint would put you at walking speed, and walking would be much slower. The lance assassins swords would be another cool melee weapon, I agree with the above. - K1ng 17:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) personal rail cannon. but limited for game balance. that would be skeet. Laserblasto 08:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I think Melee weapons would be great. You have 2 Builds (Berserker the first skilltree, and with Knoxx Mordecai as a Truxican Wrestler) that focus on melee, so melee weapons would be nice.. A fifth melee weapon slot, and you could add some knives, swords, maybe the red swords form the assassins or whatever. A rail gun; like the one from the original Perfect Dark game, that shoots through walls would be pretty kick-ass. Obviously the distance through the wall that it would be capable of showing should be limited, but having a gun that can fire through walls would just be awesome. If you don't know what I'm talking about, try youtubing it or something, it's from the old Nintendo 64 game Perfect Dark. - K1ng 13:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: The rail gun in Perfect Dark is actually called the Farsight XR-20, if that makes searching easier. - K1ng 13:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I would kill to see a lightning gun that fired a continous strean 30 feet long. The text could be "Cross beams!"(ghostbusters reference) and by doing so you increased the lenght and power of the beam.A Lonely Nomad 16:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC)